You're All That Matters
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A scene I would've liked to have scene happen on Date Night.


**Okay so I don't know about the rest of you beasties, but during that scene in the morning at Cat's place where Vincent is sitting on the edge of the bed and holding the pill in his hand and takes it. During that whole scene I kept on hoping that Cat would wake up in time and stop him. So therefore I wrote a little fanfic about it. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Vincent**

I sat on the edge of Catherine's bed holding the pill in my hand. Thinking that, I know what it can do to me, but that didn't stop me from wanting to take it so I can give Catherine everything I know she wants, starting with, wanting to take her out on a date, to the movies, like a normal couple would do on an evening. She deserves to have so much more than what I can give her, but yet she wants to be with me. I couldn't help but still want to take the pill knowing that I could at least give myself a few hours to take Catherine out on that date. But as I move my hand up closer to my face and I'm just about to put the pill in my mouth, I felt Catherine laying her hand on my arm, stopping me from doing so. I turn to look at her.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't take it…." Catherine said with a concerned look on her face. I shrug my shoulders and said.

"I just wanted to take you out…" Catherine pushed herself up using her elbows and moved to sit beside me on the bed, taking the pill out of my hand.

"I know, and I get it Vincent, but I need you in my life and not just for two or three years, all of it…" Catherine paused and before I could say anything she continued on saying. "Vincent it doesn't matter to me if we can go to the movies or not…all that matters is that you're here with me." Catherine reached up with her hand to cup the side of my face, lifting it up slightly so I am looking at her instead of looking down at the floor like I was.

"I thought you wanted normal…" I mumbled…Catherine shakes her head and leans in to kiss my lips briefly.

"Vincent don't you remember what I told you weeks ago?" I shake my head. "My normal is when I'm with you…"

"Catherine, how can you…?" I started to ask her. Catherine shakes her head and puts a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Vincent, I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it doesn't matter to me if we can go out to the movies or have dinner at a fancy restaurant. I'd rather have take out, and be in your arms. I don't need those things to make me happy. I'm happy when I'm with you Vincent, so please don't take those pills, because I need you in my life like I never needed anyone else before."

**Catherine**

I said to him as I then leaned in to capture his lips with mine, putting all the passion I could into that one kiss. Reluctantly I pull away, but I needed to be certain that he wouldn't take those pills, I couldn't bare the thought of loosing him, simply because the reason of wanting to be normal? "Promise me Vincent…I need you to promise me you won't take those pills?" I asked him as I caressed the side of his face that has his scar on. Vincent looked up at me with such love in eyes for me, that it made my heart melt. I know he wanted to take me out, but he has to know that it doesn't matter to me, that the only thing that matters to me, is that he is here with me and alive, safe. That's all. I don't need him to take me to fine restaurants, or movie theatres, I just need him, he's what makes me happy. "Vincent?" I asked him again.

"Catherine I just wanted to…" I sigh as I lay a hand on his shoulder. I know he wanted to take me out on a date, but he needs to know that I'm happy with him just being her with me. He can be so stubborn sometimes.

"I know you did, but you need to know that I don't need that Vincent. Don't you see that you're all that matters to me? If you're here with me, that's what makes me happy. You just being here."

"Catherine, I don't know what kind of future we'll have…what about kids? Let alone marriage. What if I can't give you that?"

"I don't know what kind of future we will have. As far as kids, I'm okay with that Vincent, besides if we ever did want kids we could always adopt and marriage, we love each other, that's enough for me…."

"Catherine…."

"No Vincent, it's enough for me…okay." I pause as I take in the look he's giving me. "Okay, what's really troubling you Vincent?"

"Catherine, what if, one day you decide you can't do this anymore, I mean the thought is bound to cross you're mind…" I cut Vincent off by leaning in capturing his lips with mine. He seriously worries way too much and I hope I can put some of his worries away, especially this one of him fearing I'll leave him. I reluctantly pull away as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face some more.

"Vincent, I love you and nothing or no one will change that and you have to promise me you won't take those pills…"

**Vincent**

I look up at Catherine and I could see the love and concern she has for me, reflecting from her eyes. I nod my head and mumble. "I promise…"

"Good, because I couldn't live with out you Vincent." Catherine said as she leaned in to kiss me on the check before slipping off the bed taking the pill with her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well you said you wouldn't take them anymore so I'm going to take the container with the rest of them and flush it down the toilet with this one here." Catherine said as she walked into the bathroom and I heard her throwing the pills into the toilet and then she flushed them.

"There, they're all gone…" She said as she sat on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Catherine, are you sure about this, having a future with me doesn't look so bright…?" I asked her, I still couldn't believe it half the time that she's here with me and wants to be with me, knowing that I can't give her much in return as much as I know she deserves.

"Vincent, yes…"

"Really?"

"Yes, Vincent, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life…" Catherine said and I looked up at her, with a small smile on my face.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Probably not as much as I love you…" Catherine mumbled and leaned in to capture my lips with hers. I reached my hand up to cup the back of her head as she moved herself closer to me on my lap. Catherine's right, I thought, she's all that really matters to me. She needed me in her life, just as much as I needed her. We couldn't live without the other.

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
